Hilbert
Not to be confused with Blair or Emile's other Trubbish, both also known as "Hilbert" Hilbert is Emile's Trubbish in Pokémon White. He was the fifth member of Emile's White ''team. ''Pokémon Black & White Episode 23: Daily Garbage Run Emile/Blair caught two male Trubbish on Route 5, naming both of them Hilbert. This one, at Level 24, was the second he caught, chosen over the first because of his preferable ability, Stench. Emile added him to his team, checked his stats, and then gave him the Eviolite to hold. Episode 24: Bridging the Scrap Hilbert had his debut battle against Harlequin Paul on Route 5. It proved unhelpful due to the clown's two Whirlipede, and due to this and Hilbert's weak or ineffective attacks, the Trubbish switched out for Roc. He had a more successful battle against Musician Preston's two Blitzle, and Emile made a joke about how all his team members needed to be able to show up Blitzle. He emerged briefly against Artist Horton but switched to Terrabite immediately when Emile saw that his Pokémon was a Sigilyph. Shortly afterward, on the Driftveil Drawbridge, Hilbert defeated a wild Ducklett, consequently growing to Level 25 and learning Take Down in place of Doubleslap. Later, Emile healed his team at the Driftveil City Pokémon Center. Episode 25: Triple Spin Kick Emile used TM66 to teach Trubbish Payback in place of Swallow, specifically so he could show an NPC in Driftveil City a Pokémon who knew the move. Later, Haywire, Hilbert, and Roc fought a Triple Battle against Motorcyclist Charles. Roc fainted immediately when Charles's Basculin used Aqua Jet, and Emile sent Ottawa out instead. Haywire struggled due to only being able to use Flame Charge and Hilbert struggled with the Swagger that Charles's Krokorok inflicted. Ultimately, Ottawa and Haywire lost more than half of their HP while Hilbert hit himself once in confusion before the three of them defeated Charles's team. Why Emile Chose Trubbish Emile always liked Trubbish, despite the popular dislike of it; it was cute, it fit into his team well with its typing and how much of a tank it was, and he liked the lore behind it. Stats Hilbert has a Hardy Nature, which neither helps nor hinders any stats. Additionally, his Characteristic is "Highly curious", meaning that his highest IV is in Special Attack. Moves Current Moves *Sludge Bomb (Episode 27—Present) *Stockpile (Pre-Episode 23—Present) *Payback (Episode 25—Present) *Take Down (Episode 24–Present) Former Moves *Double Slap (Pre-Episode 23—Episode 24) *Swallow (Pre-Episode 23—Episode 25) *Sludge (Pre-Episode 23—Episode 27) Nickname Origin Hilbert is named after the default name of Blair. Emile decided to implement it due to Hilbert being male and as a reference to his belief that naming Blair "Hilbert" would turn the entire journey into one big redneck joke. Trivia * Hilbert is Emile's fifth Poison-type Pokémon team member, the others being Bulbapedia, Methane, Acooltent, and Acrobat. ** Hilbert shares some similarities with Methane, both being the fifth members of their teams, both being two-stage pure Poison-types, and both being Emile's main defensive tank. * Hilbert's evolutionary family and Roc's evolutionary family are next to each other in the Pokédex. * Hilbert is the second Pokémon team member caught in a Nest Ball, the first being Psythe. * Hilbert is the second member of Emile's White team to be nicknamed by Emile, the first being Ottawa. * Hilbert is the fourth nickname that Emile has given to multiple Pokémon, after Darmani, Acooltent, and Derpidious. Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Pokémon Black & White Category:Poison Types Category:Trash Category:Male Category:Male Pokémon Category:Mutants Category:Captured in a Nest Ball Category:Emile's Pokémon Team Members